


The Comfort Of Counting

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [164]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Comfort, Counting, Gen, Hugs, Kisses In Hair, Molly's Thoughts, POV Molly Hooper, Rosie Sitting On Molly's Lap, Scared Rosie, Sleeping Rosie Watson, Soothing Gestures, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has some thoughts while she comforts Rosie during a storm.





	The Comfort Of Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Another answer for MHAW Day 3 (" _Sound_ ") as well as an answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _'It's really pouring out there.'_ ").

The sound of thunder crashing had spooked Rosie, and she was curled up in Molly’s lap as she smoothed her goddaughter’s hair back, soothing her. Mary should have been doing this, but unfortunately...well, the best thought about it, the better. It was still painful, even after all these years the loss of her friend. She knew the truth, the whole truth now, not clouded by high emotions on either side, but it didn’t make it better, really. There was still a hole in all their lives where Mary should have been.

“It’s loud!” Rosie said as there was more thunder.

"It's really pouring out there,” Molly said with a nod, her hand never stopping its movement. “Did you know you can use thunder to see how far away a storm is? Thunder and lightning, I think.”

“Uncle Sherlock says that’s poppycock.”

Molly smiled. “Your uncle likes to think he knows everything, but sometimes he’s wrong. And it’s perfectly fine to point out he’s wrong. It humbles him,” she said with a smile before pressing a kiss into Rosie’s hair. “Let’s make it something fun, then. Let’s just count, between each burst of thunder. You count between the bursts and we’ll see how high you can go before there’s more thunder.”

Rosie nodded and snuggled into Molly more, beginning to count. She was quite good with her numbers and her letters. Mary would have been so proud of just how smart her daughter was. She had her uncles' deduction skills down pat already, and she liked to think Mary would have been extremely proud of just that fact alone. But she was kind and open to new things and an adorable angel who’s halo hid the tiniest set of devil’s horns, but that only came into play when Uncle Sherlock babysat.

There was another crack of lightning and Rosie didn’t burrow in much this time but Molly held her close with one arm, all the same, keeping a mental track of how many bursts of thunder they went through before her father and uncle came home.

The storm was still going but Rosie had fallen asleep when the door to Baker Street opened. Molly had rather known it would end with them back in the home they had shared, that there was truly no way to separate the men from the myth, but this seemed to be a temporary thing, as Sherlock had thought, perhaps, her home might be better for them. But Rosie loved Baker Street and she thought even if Sherlock left, Baker Street would always be home for her, and there would be many more nights like this there.

“We made it to ten bursts of thunder before she fell asleep,” Molly said as John lifted his daughter off her lap. “That was about an hour ago, I think.”

“You must be sore,” Sherlock remarked as she stretched.

“Not really. Rosie’s still rather light even if she’s tall. And it was...nice.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. “Maybe one day I’ll get to be a mum to my own daughter.”

“Maybe sooner than you think,” Sherlock murmured before pressing a kiss in her hair. She smiled as the thunder crashed again and she absently began to count herself as Sherlock massaged the small of her back. Maybe that would be the truth of the matter, she thought to herself before she pulled away and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom. And wouldn’t that be nice?


End file.
